A day in the life of Seto Kaiba
by PuffBubble
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when Seto Kaiba takes a day off work? Well if you have read this funny, fan fiction answering just that! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

PuffBubble: Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm Liz!

Seto: Yeah, she's the freak who forced me to be here.

PuffBubble: Oh Shut up! Anyway, do the disclaimer and the summary Seto!

Seto: Liz doesn't own Yu-gi-oh (thank god.) And the summary is: Have you ever wondered what happens when Seto Kaiba takes a day off work? Well if you have read this funny, fan fiction answering just that! R&R!

PuffBubble: Oh yeah, and don't be to hard on me! I'm only a 12 year old girl! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

It was a beautiful spring morning, and everything was normal in the Kaiba household. In Seto Kaiba's room, his little brother crept in and yelled cannon ball and jumped, and Seto Kaiba awoke feeling quite squashed.

"MOKUBA! Don't jump on me! I'm tired!" Yelled the teenage CEO drowsily.

"But Setooooooooo! I wanna play games!" Whined Mokuba shaking his older brother violently.

"Sttoooppp sssshhhhaaakkkkiiiinnnnggg mmmmeeeeeee!" said the tired CEO.

"Fine, but I'll wake you up again in an hour! Which will be at 9:00AM!" Said Mokuba with a evil grin.

"Whatever." Said Seto falling back to sleep.

(time passing)

Serenity kissed Seto lovingly on the lips, and said: "Oh, Seto, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Seto whispered in her ear and then Serenity and Seto started making out on Seto's bed.

Then Serenity started to take off her pink satin night gowned, and then... Seto awoke drenched in freezing cold water.

"MOKUBA! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP NOW!" Yelled Seto sitting up soaking wet.

"Cause it's 9:00!" Said Mokuba standing with a bucket.

"But I was having a good dream! And never wake me up like that again." Said Seto standing up.

"What was it about?" Asked Mokuba, following his older brother into the bathroom,

"Nothing Important, and I'm gonna change so I suggest you leave." Said Seto taking off his soaking wet shirt.

Then his little brother turned and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him and ran down stairs, and gathered up all these games.

Meanwhile upstairs Seto had put on jeans and a tight black T-Shirt, and was drying his hair when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Seto in a tired voice.

"Hi, Kaiba..." Seto heard Joey's voice say over the phone.

"How did you get this number?" Asked Seto.

"Serenity told it to me..." Said Joey.

"Oh, really? Why did you call me anyway?" Asked Seto.

"Cause I want you to back off!" Said Joey in a pissed off tone.

"Back off of what?" Asked Seto.

"MY SISTER!" Said Joey.

"I'm not doing anything with or to your sister." Said Seto with a yawn.

"Really? Then why does she have your: E-mail address, Phone Number, Home Address, Cellphone Number, Fax number, Instant Messenger, and everything else!" Asked Joey getting really angry.

"I don't know, and I don't need to waste my time talking to YOU, of all people." Then Seto hung up the phone.

"SETOOOOOOOO! I found some games! " Said Mokuba happily.

"What are they?" Asked Seto.

"Candy Land, Snakes and Ladders, Chess, Sorry, Clue, The Game Of Life, Scrabble, Othello, Monopoly, and games with cards!" Said Mokuba happily.

(12:30 PM)

After playing 5 rounds of Candy Land, 3 games of Snakes and Ladders, 13 games of Chess, 1 game of Sorry, 7 games of clue, 2 Games of The game of life, 9 games of scrabble, 4 games of othello, 8 games of monopoly, and like 20 card games, Seto said: "Mokuba, let's have some lunch okay?"

"Okay!" Said Mokuba.

"Tell the Cook what you want then." Said Seto.

"But the Cook hates me!" Said Mokuba.

"No he doesn't." Said Seto.

"Oh yeah he does! Watch." Said Mokuba walking into the kitchen.

"Hiya cook!" Said Mokuba walking into the kitchen.

"Good day Master Mokuba, how may I help you?" Asked the cook politely.

"Huh? You never say that!" Said Mokuba very confused.

"Of course I do! Ah, Mr.Kaiba, what can I do for you?" Asked the Cook with a slight bow.

"Make me some food." Said Seto.

"What wound you like Mr.Kaiba?" Asked the cook.

"Ummm... How about-" Seto was about to say what he wanted, but the doorbell rang. "One minute." Said Seto and he walked to get the door.

"Okay kid, if you tell Mr.Kaiba anything about me being mean to you I'll butch you!" Said the cook menacingly.

"Okay." Said Mokuba in a scared voice.

Meanwhile Seto was opening the door.

"Ah, the geek fest continues, why are you here anyway?" Asked Seto.

"I KNOW YOUR DOING SOMETHING WITH MY SISTER!" Yelled Joey.

"I'm not doing anything with your sister!" Said Seto in a annoyed voice. 'I wish I was though...' Thought Seto, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Yea you are! I'm gonna knock your LIGHTS OUT!" Yelled Joey.

"Whoa Joey, calm down!" Said Yugi.

"He's not worth it man!" Said Tristan.

"I don't care!" Said Joey.

Then he ran at Seto and Seto calmly stepped aside and let Joey run past him. The Joey turned around and tried to punch him and Seto grabbed his fist and flipped him in to Yugi and the gang and they all tumbled down the front stairs, and Seto closed the front door and headed back to the kitchen.

(In the kitchen)

"Kid! Don't bump into anything!" Said the cook.

"Okay." Said Mokuba.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Said Seto in a pissed voice, and he was already in a bad mood cause of the Serenity thing!

"Oh, sorry Mr.Kaiba! It won't happen again Sir!" Said the cook.

"It better not." Said Seto, then him and Mokuba walked out of the kitchen.

"Seto, can we go to a amusment park!" Asked Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I don't feel like- oh no, don't look at me like that!" Said Seto as Mokuba looked at him with his cute puppy eyes.

"Fine." Said Seto after he couldn't stand it anymore.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yelled Mokuba jumping up and down with joy.

"Alright, well let's get going then." Said Seto.

"OKAY!" Yelled Mokuba.

Then they opened the door and a limo was waiting out side for them, but Joey jumped out of the bushes with a stick and did the weird king kong chest thing, and the gang just stood there with sweat drops, watching there friend's pathetic attemped at intimidating Seto.

"This is going to be a long day." Said Seto rolling his eyes.

PuffBubble: I hope you liked the first chapter!

Seto: I didn't.

PuffBubble: BLADVACK!

Seto: What the hell? PuffBubble: It means curse you!

Seto: Whatever.

PuffBubble: Well bye bye! Please Read and Review! PEACE!


	2. Second and final Chapter!

**HIYA! It's me PuffBubble again! And This is the second and final chapter of this story! And I'm too lazy to summarize what happened in the last chapter so you're going to have to look backie! Well enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to Review!**

**"Wheeler you look like a cave man like that." Said Seto as Joey grunted and jumped to the left.**

**"Joey, maybe you should stop now." Said Tea.**

**"Not now! I have Kaiba shaking in fear!" Yelled Joey swinging the stick around his head like a crazy person.**

**"I don't have time for this." Said Seto walking past Joey.**

**Then Joey tried to hit Seto in the head and Seto grabbed the stick as it was coming down to his head, and twisted it out of Joey's hands and broke it in half and continued walking.**

**"Come on Mokuba." Said Seto as the Limo driver opened the door and Seto sat down in the back and Mokuba hopped in after his older brother and they drove off.**

**"I'LL GET YOU WITH PLAN B!" Joey yelled after the car and all his friends rolled there eyes.**

**(at the amusment park)**

**"How many tickets Sir?" Asked the woman at the ticket booth.**

**"50!" Yelled Mokuba.**

**"Mokuba, I'm not gonna buy 50 tic - Don't do that!" Seto Said as Mokuba's eyes grew big and tears welled up in them and his lower lip started trembling. "Fine!" Said Seto.**

**"YAY!" Said Mokuba happily.**

**"50 tickets please." Said Seto to the woman.**

**"Okay, that will be 50 dollars." Said the woman.**

**And Seto handed her the money and she handed him the tickets then Mokuba and Seto walked in to the amusment park.**

**"SETO! LOOK! THEY HAVE THE TWRIL-A-WHOORL AGAIN!" Mokuba yelled.**

**'Oh shit.' thought Seto as he remembered the last time Mokuba wanted to go on that ride with him cause he was too short to go alone. Seto remembered how dizzy he got and how everything looked tripped and how he had thrown up about 3 times.**

**"LET'S GO ON IT!" Said Mokuba dragging his brother to the ride.**

**"8 tickets please." Said the guy collecting the tickets.**

**"Okay!" Said Mokuba handing him 8 tickets and pushing his brother to a seat, and sitting him down, and Mokuba sat down right next to him.**

**"Mokuba, Can we get our tickets back and go on something else?" Asked Seto.**

**"NOPE!" Said Mokuba excitedly.**

**Then all of a sudden the ride started and Seto looked desperately at the ground slipping away, then it started to spin and it went backwards and forth, and started to violently swing everyone around and Seto had his eyes tightly shut and was holding on the seat he was on and he heard Mokuba laughing and having a great time. Then it started to go back and forth then it spun all the way around over and over again.**

**'I hate this!' thought Seto.**

**Then after what seemed like a etirnity to Seto the ride stopped and Seto wobbily walked to a trash can and trew up.**

**"Wasn't that fun!" Asked Mokuba jumping up and down, and Seto wipped his mouth with a napkin.**

**"Sorta." Said Seto.**

**"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel next! Then Bumper cars, then Splash, the the Roller coaster of Doom, then the Dolphin Show and then we'll eat something and go in the haunted house ride, then the water slide, then the Claw, then the Pit drop!" Said Mokuba pulling his brother to the Ferris Wheel.**

**"Okay?" Said Seto.**

**(After Bumper cars, Splash, The Roller coaster of Doom, The Dophin Show, eating stuff, the haunted house ride, the water slide, the claw, and the pit drop.)**

**"But I don't wanna leave!" Whined Mokuba.**

**"Mokuba, we've been here for 3 hours, I just wanna go home." Said Seto.**

**"Fine." Said Mokuba.**

**Then they walked to the curb and the Limo pulled up in front of them and they got in.**

**When they were pulling up in front of the house, they heard a thud on the top of the car.**

**"Oh god, I think Wheeler's trying to scare me again." Said Seto with a sigh.**

**"Your probaly right." Said Mokuba.**

**Then Joey jumped in to the car through Mokuba's open window, and tried to kick Seto but Seto opened the door and Joey went flying out the door.**

**"Let's go." Said Seto and Mokuba and Seto got out of the Limo and walked up to the Kaiba Manner and opened the door and walked in and shut it.**

**"I'm hungry." Said Mokuba sitting in the sofa.**

"**Okay, what do you want?" Asked the teen sitting in a chair untieing his sneakers.**

"**Pasta, with Tomato sauce and CHEESE!" Said Mokuba.**

**"Alright, I'll go get some of the maids and the cook to make you some pasta and sauce." Said Seto.**

"**Coolie!" Said Mokuba kicking his shoes off.**

"**Coolie?" Asked Seto.**

"**Yeah, it means cool!" Said Mokuba.**

"**Okay, whatever." Replied the elder Kaiba as he walked off to the kitchen.**

'**I'm starved.' Thought Mokuba stretching then Mokuba heard a thud behind him and turned to see Joey standing up from climbing into the house from the window.**

"**What do you want Joey?" Asked Mokuba standing up.**

"**Oh nothing." Said Joey, then he lunged toward Mokuba and tried to grab him but missed and Mokuba, out of instict kicked Joey in the face, HARD.**

"**SETO! Joey climbed in through the window!" Mokuba yelled as Joey stood up dased from the kick. Then Seto came in.**

"**What did he do?" He asked Mokuba.**

"**He tried to grab me and I kicked him." Said Mokuba.**

"**That's it Wheeler, I'm getting really pissed off!" Said Seto. Then he walked over to Joey and kicked him in the stomach and chucked him out the window.**

"**Oh and Mokuba, your food will be ready in about half an hour." Said Seto.**

"**Okay! And in the mean time we can play another game of The Game Of Life! And maybe this time you won't need a ton of loans!" Said Mokuba jokingly.**

"**Alright." Said Seto rolling his eyes and sitting down on a chair at the living room table, as Mokuba set up the bored.**

**(26 minutes later)**

"**Here is your food Master Mokuba." Said a servant.**

"**Thanks!" Mokuba as Seto spun the spinner thingy.**

"**6…" Said Seto, moving his blue car with a blue person, a pink person, and three blue persons! "Oh come on!"**

"**Ha ha! You have to pay 5,000 bucks cause you donated it to a charity!" Said Mokuba as he twirled the noodles around his fork.**

"**Yeah, real funny." Said Seto sarcasticly, putting his 5,000 dollar bill into the little bin thing where it goes.**

**(bedtime for Mokuba)**

"**MOKUBA! Come on! It's time for you to go to sleep!" Yelled Seto, searching for his little brother who was hiding somewhere.**

'**he'll never find me in here' thought Mokuba, who was hiding in a box that was sorta like a treasure chest.**

**(20 minutes later)**

'**This is the last place he could possibly be!' Thought Seto as he opened the box, and found his little brother curled up inside it, fast asleep.**

'**It figures that he's asleep.' Thought Seto, as he picked up his little brother. Seto then carried him up the stairs and put him in bed and took off his socks, and with a annoyed look on his face he took off Mokuba's shirt and put on his pajama shirt. Then he took off his pants, but didn't TOUCH his boxers, and put on the bottoms of the Pajamas. Then Seto walked out of Mokuba's room, turning of the light as he went.**

"**Mr.Kaiba, are you going to go to sleep now?" Asked the maid.**

"**Yeah, I'm exhausted." Replied Seto.**

"**Okay, then goodnight Mr.Kaiba." Said the maid with a curtsy.**

"**Night." Said Seto, opening the door in front of him to his room.**

'**Who knew my day off would be so tiring.' Thought Seto as he took off his socks, and shirt. Then he took off his pants and put on his pajamas, and lay down, and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.**

**Well that was my story! Sorry it was a short story! I'll write a longer one when I think of something! Well if you can could you please review? I love reviews! LOL! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read it! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
